Red Riding Haori
by sublimetrickster
Summary: A Red Riding Hood story. A mysterious demon has entered Inuyasha Forest, showing an interest in Kagome. Inuyasha gives her his haori to protect her when she takes a basket of food to her Obaa-san.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; they are the property or Rumiko Takahashi

Red Riding Haori

Part 1

Kagome awoke shortly after dawn, her ink black hair sleep matted and her eyes watering as she let off a large yawn. Though she would like nothing better then to remain in her warm bed, she knew she had chores to do, and if she didn't start now, she wouldn't be in time to draw the water from the well. She sat staring dreamily at the tatami mat floor for a moment. Ah, the well, the highlight of her day….

With a shake of her head, Kagome slipped from her futon and rolled it up to put to the side. Her bother had chosen to sleep in front of the closet door, so she decided to leave it for him to put away, and dress after she had eaten. With a stretch and a happy smile, Kagome exited the room to begin the preparation of breakfast.

When she entered the living area where food was prepared and served, she found her mother already awake and busy at work. Kagome was surprised by the amount of food her mother had already made. It was far more than was necessary for their small family.

"Okaa-san? What are you doing?" Kagome asked as she approached her mother.

Kagome's mother continued to roll rice balls. "Obaa-san Kaede hasn't been feeling well lately. I'm making a basket of food that should last her a few days and will be taking it over to her this afternoon. You'll have to look after Sota while I'm out."

Kagome smiled. "Sure Okaa-san. I'll get started on breakfast."

Kagome had just finished placing the last bowl of rice on the low table when both her father and little brother came staggering into view. Both wore identical sleepy expressions, which caused Kagome to giggle and her mother to smile indulgently.

Kagome caught Sota's glare as he sat at down beside her.

"Oh don't give me that, Sota, I've been up and working since sunrise while you got to stay in your bed."

Sota only rolled his eyes in response.

"Sota," their father warned, "your sister deserves respect for what she does for the family."

Sota looked down at his rice bowl in chagrin. "Yes Otou-san."

Otou-san turned to Okaa-san and inquired about her plans for the day. Kagome took the opportunity to covertly stick her tongue out at her brother. He returned the gesture and one-upped her with a finger to his nose.

Before Kagome could respond to her brother, her parents' conversation caught her interest and she turned her full attention to them.

"I don't feel comfortable with you traveling through Inuyasha Forest, koi. There has been a strange air about it lately. The wood cutters often return with stories of sudden silences and eerie atmospheres surrounding them. Nothing has happened as of yet, but they fear any day now they may be attacked."

Okaa-san looked slightly concerned. "Attacked by what exactly?"

Otou-san looked thoughtful as he lifted rice to his mouth. "They are not sure. They're greatest fear is that evil spirits have moved back into the forest."

Okaa-san laughed a little at this and Kagome couldn't help but join her with a smile.

"The hanyou would never allow malevolent spirits to remain in his forest," said her mother, "But if it would make you feel better, I promise to stay on the road between our village and the next instead of taking the shortcut through the forest."

Though her father still seemed upset, he gave in at this promise. "Very well koi. Give Kaede my best wishes when you see her."

After the family had eaten their meal, Otou-san bid his family a good day and headed out to work in the fields. Kagome hurried to her room to dress for the day. She chose a green kimono with red obi and sakura petals, reflecting the spring season. She ran a brush through her hair before putting on her tabi socks.

"Okaa-san, I am going to the well to draw today's water. I finished off the rest of yesterdays to make breakfast." She called as she headed for the door.

Kagome's mother looked up from where she was packing her basket, a knowing smile on her face. "Alright Kagome, but don't take long. We still have work to do and I need to leave before noon so that I can make it back in time for dinner."

Kagome nodded and with a smile stepped out into the early morning light. She felt an excitement start to fill her, but forced herself to calm down and not get giddy. Heading to the side of her families hut, Kagome grabbed the buckets and swung the rope over her shoulders.

With a spring in her step and an excited smile on her lips, she started down the path that would take her to the community well. Morning sunlight slanted through the overhanging tree branches that closed in the path while a cooling wind caused the trees to whisper to her. This time was always magical for Kagome, offering a reprieve from the tedium of her daily life.

Not that she complained about her life. She loved her family and friends and wouldn't give up the love and support she received from them for anything. But lately, starting about a month ago, she had come to realize that she was not prepared to follow through with what was expected of her as the dutiful daughter. Her father had hinted that it was nearing her time to choose a husband, but she had used the excuse that she was still too young. He had no wish to see his daughter leave home any time soon, and so he let it rest with only a mention now and then to be sure she was at least thinking of it. To some extent, she had, though mostly in the form of daydreams.

Kagome blushed as her thoughts strayed.

It had been about a month ago that he had first revealed himself to her. She had a feeling he had been watching her draw water from the well for awhile before that moment. Often, before then, she had felt a strange twinge between her shoulder blades, as if someone were watching her. But when she had looked around, there had been no one there. Now she figured that was because he was in the trees during those periods.

She smiled ruefully. For a dog demon, he sure loved trees.

She still remembered the fright that had gone through her when he first revealed himself. She had been turning from the well after pulling the buckets up. He'd dropped right in front of her, causing a small shriek to escape her lips before she lost her balance. She would have toppled into the well if not for his staying hand.

"Careful, bitch." He had growled out as his clawed hand took hold of her arm and he swung her away from the well.

Indignant colour had stained her cheeks then, but before she could utter a reprimand; her eyes had finally taken in his visage, causing any words to die on her lips.

Silver grey hair rippled in the slight wind while pointed white dog ears twitched in agitation, begging to be scratched. Molten gold eyes glared down at her, a smirk slowly appearing across his lips at her continued silence, revealing the tip of a fang. He'd crossed his arms over his chest then, an amused "Feh," escaping from his lips, jolting her from her awed stupor.

"You're…you're Inuyasha."

She'd heard of the half dog-demon who guarded the woods named after him. He had been seen by a few of the villagers, but mostly kept to himself. It was said that he was an outsider in both human and demon society. The villagers didn't bother him and he didn't bother them.

"Feh." He had turned his head then, though he continued to watch her from the corner of his eye.

"What…what do you want?" she'd asked, a little disconcerted at his behaviour.

"Who said I wanted anything, bitch?" He'd snarled, his lips pulling back to show both fangs.

Kagome stepped back, anger filling her at his tone and insult. Common sense seemed to leave her as she lashed out at him in turn, grabbing hold of a hair tuft and jerking his head around.

"The names Kagome, you jerk. Ka-go-me! And if you didn't want anything, then you shouldn't have scared me like that!"

He had seemed a bit taken aback by her sudden anger, but quickly recovered, a scowl creeping back on his face.

"Not my fault you didn't sense my presence!"

It may have been her imagination, but his tone had seemed to have a hint of sulkiness to it when he said that.

She'd rolled her eyes then and moved for her water buckets, intent on leaving the arrogant hanyou and return to her home. Before she could reach them, he had swept them up one handed and started past her and down the path that lead to the village. She'd stared after him, dumbfounded until he'd stopped and looked back at her over his shoulder.

"You coming, or are you planning on staying here all day?" He'd asked his tone gruff but none threatening.

She'd been confused, but recognised it for what it was; a peace offering and an overture to friendship. Every morning since that morning she had met him while filling her buckets. Sometimes they would talk, other times he would just watch her in silence and then leave when she headed back for the village. He never offered to carry her buckets, and she wouldn't have let him if he had. It was her duty, and she was content doing it.

It had got to the point where Kagome counted down the hours to their meeting, praying for the day to go by as quick as possible so that the morning would come and she would see him again. Her mother had guessed at her meetings with a boy, but she did not know it was the hanyou. Kagome didn't know how her family would feel if they knew she spent time with Inuyasha. She feared their reaction, that her father would forbid her from seeing him. She didn't know if she could deal with that.

Pushing these thoughts aside, Kagome's pace quickened as she approached the clearing that held the well. Her heart did a flutter and then a flip as she broke into the open, her eyes scanning for the young man she hoped to meet there. When she did not see the familiar red and silver, she felt her heart drop. Usually he was waiting for her.

With a sigh, Kagome headed over to the well and lowered the buckets down. It was as she was pulling them up that she felt a strange twinge between her shoulder blades. Someone was watching her. She felt her heart inflate and she turned expecting to see Inuyasha, but saw no one there. A frown creased her brow.

"Inuyasha?" she called.

When no one responded, she turned back to the well and hefted the buckets over the edge and placed them on the ground. With the strange feeling of being watched still unnerving her, Kagome turned to where she thought it was coming from and took a step forward.

"Is someone there?" She called. She wrung her hands when a bush shuffled, her anxiety spiking. "If someone's there show yourself! It's dishonourable to sneak around."

It was then that Kagome noticed the eerie silence of the forest around her. Her fathers words came back to her and a shiver ran down her spine as a sudden awareness of a potential threat took hold. Still, a curious part of her wondered what it could be that had taken up residence in Inuyasha Forest. She began to take a step forward.

"Kagome?"

A sudden rush of relief filled Kagome as she turned toward the familiar voice. Inuyasha stood by the well, a concerned expression on his face, a hand resting on the hilt of his sword. Sound came back to the forest, birds chirping and squirrels scurrying.

"Are you all right? I could smell your fear from the other side of the village."

Kagome felt a bit woozy as the tension left her body. With little thought to her actions, she stumbled to him and wrapped her arms around his waist for support, resting her head on his chest. Inuyasha looked down at her in surprise, a slight blush staining his cheeks at the contact.

"I'm so glad you came! Something was watching me. At first I thought it was you, but when I called your name and you didn't show yourself…." She trailed off here as Inuyasha took hold of her shoulders and moved her back so he could see her face.

"Where was it coming from?" He asked with a concerned frown.

Kagome pointed to the bush that had shifted at her approach. He stepped away from her and moved to it, crouched close to the ground and sniffed around the spot. Kagome gasped as a low growl erupted from the hanyou, his claws digging into the dirt, creating rents as he pushed himself up right.

"Inuyasha?"

He continued to stare down at the spot he had sniffed, his hands fisted as a snarl curved his lip.

"A powerful demon recently moved into my forest. I've tried to track it, but every time I get close, it disappears. Its scent has been slowly covering mine, stealing territory from me." He ran a clawed hand through his hair in frustration. "Damn!"

The sudden outburst had Kagome moving to Inuyasha in concern. She had grown used to his language, and knew he was never directing it at her, that it was just an expression of frustration.

"Inuyasha…." She rested a hand on his red clad arm.

He turned and looked down at her, concern clouding his normally defiant gold eyes. "Kagome, I plan to go into the forest with the wood cutters today. They have been talking of a presence stalking them. I'm hoping I'll be able to catch it there and remove the threat, but…"

"Yes, Inuyasha?" Kagome encouraged, a smile curving her lips.

With a quick movement, Inuyasha removed his haori and draped it over her shoulders, his clawed hands fisting the edges as he drew it closed. Kagome's stomach fluttered as she was enveloped in Inuyasha's scent. It was his distinctive musk as well as the smells of the trees he spent so much time in. She looked up into his serious face, sure that her own showed all she was feeling as her cheeks burned with a slight blush.

"I want you to wear my haori at all times." His voice was gruff and thick with emotion. "It is made from fire rat fur and should protect you from most dangers. I'm sure nothing will happen to you, but the demons seeming interest in you…." He trailed off, his eyes becoming intense as he stared down at her.

Kagome felt something tighten in her belly. Was he going to kiss her?

His sudden movement away from her caught her off guard. The loss of eye contact and the frustrated growl he emitted confused her even more.

"Just be careful, okay Kagome? I don't want you wandering from the village, and if you have to, take Shippo with you. His kitsune senses should give you warning of approaching trouble."

Kagome bit her lip and proceeded to slip her arms into the sleeves of the haori, pulling it closer around her. "All right, if it'll make you feel better."

Inuyasha watched her for a moment longer, an indiscernible expression on his face, before he nodded and began to turn away.

"Inuyasha!"

He stopped and looked back at her questioningly.

"I- Be careful, alright?"

An arrogant smile spread across his face. "Keh. I'll see you tomorrow, Kagome."

She watched him until he disappeared into the thick underbrush. She was disturbed by his warning. She didn't understand why a demon would take an interest in her, and even doubted if Inuyasha's observation of the situation was correct. But mostly she was worried for his safety. She still remembered the day he'd brought the kitsune kit, Shippo, to her.

He had arrived that day a bloody mess; his clothing scorched, a kit cowering in his clawed hand. He'd told her that the peaceful family had been attacked by a demon pair and that he had been too late to save his parents. She'd agreed to watch over Shippo, and after checking him over for injuries, she had turned on Inuyasha. It had taken a lot of arguing and even some physical force on her part to get the hanyou to let her take care of him. He'd told her he was alright, that his body was stronger then hers, but she still insisted and finally he relented, a blush staining his cheeks.

Kagome giggled at the memory and then proceeded to heft the water buckets and head back down the path. Her mother would be waiting for her to get to work on today's wash so that she could leave for Kaede's.

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked up from where she had been sewing under a tree in time to see an orange blur hurtling towards her. She and her mother had finished the wash and she was just biding time till she had to see her off. She had recognised the voice and did nothing to stop the creature from landing on her shoulder. Little hands curled around her neck and squeezed tightly as a little face nuzzled up against her ear.

"Shippo!" Kagome said happily, a giggle on her lips as his breath tickled her ear, "How are you this morning? Did you sleep well?"

Shippo pulled back from her then, a small frown on his face. "Ya, though I missed you, Kagome."

Kagome smiled and tried to comfort the little kitsune. "I'm sorry Shippo; I wish you could stay with me all the time. But you know we can't let the villagers find you."

He nodded with a sniffle and dropped into her lap. It was then he noticed something different about her. Her scent was covered by another's, a familiar one, and she was wearing a familiar red haori.

"Kagome?"

"Mmm?" Kagome had continued on with her sewing.

"Why are you wearing Inuyasha's haori?"

The kitsune was sure the girl didn't know how important scent was in the demon world. It was used to mark territory, to declare position and possession. He knew that Inuyasha was a hanyou and so perhaps did not fully understand his heritage and the rules inherent in it. Inuyasha had taken up secretly checking on him to see if he was taken care of and they'd talked a few times. The hanyou didn't seem to know much nor did he seem to care, saying his father had died when he was too young, and his half brother hadn't wanted him around.

Kagome looked down at the kit in her lap, a faint blush on her cheeks. "He asked me to wear it."

Shippo's brows rose. Had Inuyasha knowingly made the first step to claiming his mate?

"Why'd he do that?" He asked.

Kagome put down her sewing and looked at the curious kit. She couldn't figure why it mattered so much to him.

"He's concerned for my safety. A demon has moved into the forest and he's afraid it might have shown interest in me since it was near the well this morning."

"Oh no!" Wailed Shippo, and he clung to her with a whimper.

Kagome laughed at his concern and patted his head. "Don't worry so! I'm sure nothing will happen to me, it's just a precaution."

The kit would have continued cowering in her arms if not for the sudden fall of running footsteps that reached his sensitive ears. His sudden tension caught Kagome's attention and she frowned down at him.

"Shippo, what's wrong?"

He looked off into the trees. "Someone's coming."

Kagome shifted beneath him and soon he found himself hidden behind her back as she stood. They were silent for a few moments as the running steps came closer. Finally the suspense was ended as Sota broke through, panting heavily and looking a little scared.

"Kagome! Okaa-san needs you now. Something happened to Otou-san in the fields!"

Concern filled her immediately as she placed Shippo on the ground. Sota was the only person she'd told about Shippo and Inuyasha, though only because he'd followed her one day when she was bringing Shippo food. Moving over to Sota, she could see how upset he was. She couldn't figure what could have happened in the field that would require her presence.

"Alright Sota, just calm down. Why don't you stay and play with Shippo for awhile, I'll come back after I see Okaa-san."

Sota nodded and moved over to where Shippo stood in confusion.

"Kagome?" Shippo said.

"Don't worry Shippo I'm sure it's nothing."

She walked out of the clearing and the few steps through the trail that led back to the village. Her steps were quick; betraying her calm demeanour, the furrow between her borrows only deepening as she drew closer her family's hut.

Upon entering she found her father laid out in the front room, her mother kneeling by him in the process of ringing out a cloth and placing it over his forehead.

"He just collapsed, they said. No reason, he just collapsed." Her mother said, indicating she was aware Kagome had returned. "The village healer says it is just exhaustion. I'm not sure what to believe, he seemed fine this morning… but I know I can't leave his side."

Kagome knelt across from her mother, reaching over her father's still form to take her hand. Her mother finally looked up at her, her eyes flickering over the red hoari once again, like they had when Kagome had returned from the well. She hadn't questioned her then, and she didn't now, though a small smile did touch her lips.

"Anything I can do to help, Okaa-san, just tell me what to do."

Her mother gave a full smile then, pleased she had raised such a thoughtful and caring child.

"Since I cannot leave your Otou-san, someone else will have to take Kaede her basket of food. You'll need to go in my place I'm afraid."

Kagome frowned as Inuyasha's words of warning echoed in her mind. She wasn't supposed to go into the forest; he wanted her to stay near the village.

"Okaa-san, I-"

"I know its short notice sweetie, but could you do this for me?"

Still uncomfortable with the request, Kagome knew it was her duty, and so nodded her agreement.

"You would need to stick to the main road though, what with the dark presence that has entered the forest. And no dawdling, Kagome! Just straight to your Obaa-san and then come back. If she invites you to stay overnight then do so, but you must come home immediately the next morning to catch up on your chores."

Okaa-san stood then and moved to retrieve the basket and hand it to Kagome.

"Thank you Kagome, you're turning into a very responsible young woman."

Kagome's cheeks coloured with discomfort. Yes, a responsible young woman who hid a youkai kit and her friendship with the hanyou from her parents. She felt guilty, very guilty all of a sudden.

Remembering her promise to Inuyasha, Kagome returned to where she had left the two boys. They were currently playing tag, Sota chasing the quick kitsune. When Shippo spotted her, he zagged in her direction, landing once again on her shoulder.

"Kagome! Is your Otou-san alright? What are you doing with that basket? Are you going somewhere?"

She smiled at the curious kitsune. "It looks like Otou-san will be fine, but Okaa-san has to stay with him. She's asked me to take Obaa-san Kaede her basket of food, though."

Both Shippo and Sota frowned at this.

"I don't like this, Kagome." Sota said, "It's not safe right now."

Kagome smiled at her younger brothers concern. "Don't worry Sota! Shippo will be with me and I'll be staying on the road. Obaa-san's hut isn't far off the road either, so it'll all be fine." She ruffled his hair as he continued to frown. "I have to get going now, you be good and helpful for Okaa-san!"

With Shippo on her shoulder, Kagome made her way to the main road between her village and the next. Grandmother Kaede didn't live in either village; she was a well known healer, and so preferred living between them so she could be of help to both in times of need. Kagome was sure if her father didn't recover and the village healer could do nothing to diagnose it, Kaede would be called on to see if some evil spirit was the cause.

"Kagome?"

"Yes Shippo?"

"Not that I mind, but, why am I coming with you?"

"Inuyasha had me promise I'd take you with me if I left the village. It's for the same reason he lent me his haori." Kagome said absently.

She was currently watching the birds flittering among the waving branches. The forest sounds were comforting, and she knew that as long as they were there, she had nothing to fear. Even with Inuyasha's warning, she doubted the new demon had any special interest in her. She was an ordinary human girl after all. Most likely it had just come upon her while she was at the well. It still posed the same threat as any demon, since many did feed off of humans, but she felt safe as long as she was not alone and wore the haori.

A/N: OO I likes reviews…please review. Let me know what you think.


	2. Part 2

Red Riding Haori

Part 2

The two had been walking in silence for sometime. Every now and then Kagome would hear Shippo scent the air from her shoulder. She'd giggled the first time and asked him what he was doing. He'd responded with an impish grin, saying that he was making sure the area was safe. He was taking his job to protect her seriously it would seem.

A sudden sneeze had Shippo shooting back off her shoulder. Surprised, Kagome stopped and turned to him in concern. Shippo was already sitting up, shaking his head as if to clear it. A giggle escaped her upon seeing he was fine, the sound causing the little kit to look up at her indignantly.

"Kagome!" he said, upset that she would laugh at him.

Kagome covered her smile with her hand. "I'm sorry, Shippo. I was just relieved you were alright, and it was kind of funny the way you just disappeared over my shoulder…."

Seeing that the kit was still upset she swept him up off the ground and began to coddle him. He immediately brightened once in her arms.

"Are you feeling ill, Shippo?" Kagome asked, referring to his earlier sneeze.

He shook his head. "No, it was the flowers. They irritated my nose."

Kagome cocked her head and looked about. She couldn't see any flowers near the road. "Where are they, I don't see them?"

Shippo pointed into the trees on their left. "They're just over there, beyond the trees. Let's keep going Kagome, they're really irritating my nose."

Kagome nodded absently, but continued to stare off where Shippo had pointed. The first flowers of spring, Grandmother Kaede enjoyed wild flowers, and Kagome found it hard to resist the temptation to pick them and smell them.

"Kagome, what are you doing?"

Kagome had started toward the hidden flowers, but stopped at Shippo's question. "Obaa-san would love to get some flowers, Shippo. I'm going to pick some."

Shippo sneezed then, his eyes watering as he rubbed his nose. He didn't look to happy about the flowers.

"Hey, why don't you stay here and guard the basket Shippo, I shouldn't be too long!" she said as she set him and the basket on the other side of the road.

"I don't know Kagome," said Shippo as she moved towards the trees again, "Inuyasha wouldn't want me leaving you alone."

Kagome threw a brilliant smile back at Shippo. "What Inuyasha doesn't know, won't kill you." Then laughing, she disappeared into the bush, leaving a very concerned kitsune behind.

As the trees closed in around her, Kagome momentarily had second thoughts of leaving the road. She paused and looked about herself, taking in the sounds and sights of the forest. The trees whispered to her as the sun filtered through the leaves revealing birds in the branches, flittering and dancing and singing. Other little rodents could be heard in the underbrush. Kagome relaxed once again and chuckled at her paranoia. It had been a fluke that the demon had been near her this morning.

It took a little longer than she expected, but Kagome finally reached the wild flowers Shippo had smelled. They were in a little clearing, allowing an unobstructed view of the blue sky. Kagome wandered into the midst of them to sit and began picking out the ones she believed her grandmother would like best.

"Human girl, what are you doing?"

The voice came from a deep, dark place. It had a noticeable rough, threatening edge to it that demanded instant attention. At the sound of it Kagome immediately stilled, her hand left resting on the stem of a flower. Her senses strained and she realised the birds were missing and the wind had stilled as if this youkai controlled it.

Trying to remain calm, Kagome turned toward where the voice had come from. There, leaning against a tree, was a wolf. Though he hid himself in human form, she could tell what he was by the predatory gleam in his ice blue eyes, the strain of his muscles as if he was holding himself back from pouncing. A wolf fur was draped around his hips, just below the armour he wore over his chest. His forearms and claves, along with other places, also sported fur, such as his night black hair pulled back in a high pony tail. He tilted his head to the side at her wide eyed scrutiny, as if reminding her she had yet to give her answer.

"I…I'm gathering flowers for my Obaa-san. She's unwell and I'm taking her some food."

The wolf shifted towards her, a disdainful look on his face. "And how will flowers make her feel better?"

Surprisingly, a small smile came to Kagome's lips. "She likes flowers; it'll make her happy that I thought of her enough to trouble picking them."

The wolf scratched the back of his head, an uncertain look crossing his face. "If you say so…."

He remained where he was and stared at her, seemingly studying her. Kagome became aware that she was alone with the demon that was trying to steal Inuyasha's territory. She suddenly felt uncomfortable and guilty, as if she were betraying Inuyasha's trust by talking with the demon. With this realisation, Kagome gathered the flowers into her arms.

"I should be going, it's getting late and I still have a ways to go." She said as she stood.

"Where does she live that it's so far?" the wolf asked, watching her closely.

"Down the road, between the two villages," she said absently, "I have to be home in time for dinner, so you see why I'm in a hurry. It was nice meeting you."

With a final smile to the perplexed looking wolf, she turned and began to leave the clearing, wanting to get back to Shippo and the relative safety of the road. She never should have left the road, she knew that now.

The wind picked up for a moment, and a small cry of surprise escaped her when the wolf suddenly appeared before her, an expression she read as dangerous covering his features. She clutched the flowers to her chest, but refused to be afraid of him. He had as of yet to hint that he meant her harm.

"I did not say you could go, woman." He crossed his arms over his chest. "What's your name?"

Kagome glanced around her, aware he was blocking her only escape rout. She wet her dry lips. "Kagome. What's yours?"

A smirk curled his lips, a fang poking through. "I am Prince Kouga of the Wolf Demon Tribe."

Kagome inwardly frowned, though her outward expression remained the same. Demons had princes? She'd never thought that they may have hierarchies like humans.

With a slight bow, Kagome tried to excuse herself. "It is a pleasure meeting you, Kouga-sama. But I must be on my way, my Obaa-san expects me."

The wolf didn't move. He continued to stare down at her, his arms crossed. His lack of response unnerved her, but Kagome ignored it and began to move around him, hoping his silence meant she could go.

Her arm was grabbed harshly, startling her into dropping the bouquet to the ground. A gasp escaped her as she was swung back around in front of the demon wolf. His gaze was predatory, a low growl rumbling in his chest as he leant in towards her.

Her hand moved of its own accord and met his cheek with stinging impact. The sound of flesh striking flesh resounded throughout the forest.

His head shot to the side at the impact, but he recovered immediately and shifted it back to her, the growl returning forcefully to his chest. The redness on his cheek was quickly fading, his expression dangerously unreadable as he took hold of her chin and firmly shifted it to the side. He leant in once again, sniffing at her neck, moving down. She felt the wetness of a tongue run along her skin and squeezed her eyes shut at the thought. Was he going to eat her?

His movements stopped, his growl instantly cutting off. Her breath hitched as he pulled back, his hard gaze focussed on her shoulder, still covered by the red haori. He touched it only to then lean forward, lifting it to his nose as if to inspect it. He inhaled deeply, almost immediately pulling back as if it was the most offending smell he'd ever encountered.

"Remove that. A beautiful creature such as yourself should not be covered in the offensive scent of a hanyou, especially that mutt-face."

While a blush at the compliment found its way to her cheeks, Kagome still shook her head at his request. She remembered her promise to Inuyasha; she would not remove his haori.

"He is special to me. I gladly wear it. Please, why do you keep me from leaving?" She was shocked at the boldness of her words, and saw that he was as well. Her lack of outward fear seemed to mystify him.

A sharp growl of frustration left him then, and he pushed her from him, releasing his tight hold on her arm. She lost balance at the sudden movement and fell unceremoniously to her bottom, an indignant "oomph" escaping her at the impact.

"You didn't have to do that, you jerk!" she said, her voice coloured with her annoyance.

The demon prince had turned his back to her after releasing her, his hands propped on his hips as he looked off into the trees. "I want his territory for my tribe. We were decimated recently by a rival demon. We need rich lands to recoup and reproduce. This forest is perfect."

Kagome remained confused. "I can understand that, I suppose. But what does it have to do with me?" She began to gather the scattered flowers into her lap.

Kouga glanced over his shoulder, taking in the young woman surrounded by flowers. He couldn't deny he craved her. He had sampled her skin and she tasted as good as she smelled. He could see why the mutt-face courted her, though he rolled his eyes at his choice of method. Human courtships took too long as far as he was concerned. Comparatively, youkai courtships were often short and to the point. If their scents were pleasing and their personalities didn't clash, they were a match. The length of discovering this depended on the breed and individual, but for canine demons it didn't take all that long. So far, he liked the fiery bitch. Perhaps he wouldn't have to kill her.

The feeling of being watched became too much for her to bear. Looking up, Kagome was startled to find the wolf crouched before her, staring at her intently.

"You are the mutt's alpha female."

Her face drained of all colour at the blunt statement, only to be suffused with blood as the initial shock wore off. "Eh?" Her voice was too high pitched even for her ears.

He leaned in a bit, his head tilting as if to get a better look at her. "I could kill you. I should kill you. But I don't believe I will...." His voice had dropped, becoming soft, his eyes heavy lidded as a hand moved toward her, taking a black tress between his fingers in a caress that was too intimate for Kagome.

She flinched back from his touch, clutching the re-gathered flowers to her chest, awaiting his reaction to her rejection with wide eyes.

He sat back on his haunches with a scowl, his eyes locked with hers in a silent battle of wills. She felt a strange coldness enter the air, it was like her energy, her strength, was being stifled or drained from her. Her senses screamed for her to run away, but she remained where she was, fighting the eerie darkness that threatened her, that demanded her submission.

He let his youki flare and drench the clearing in his power. He could see her tremble as the demonic energy altered the very atmosphere of the day. Still, she remained defiant and he could only admire her strength of will, his hunger for her only increasing as he bent his will against her.

"I claim the alpha female as mate, and so claim this territory. Remove the mutt's haori. No other's scent but mine will mingle with yours."

Kagome shook her head, refusing to give in. "No, stop this!"

With little warning, she found herself pressed to the ground, his hand to her throat. She struggled to get up, chocking herself in the process. He was not choking her, only holding her in place as he watched her, his expression cold, though the corner of his lip lifted in a small smirk.

She clawed at his hand, trying to get him to let go. "W -what are you doing?"

"A female must show the male some form of submission to indicate acceptance. You are human and would not know this. I am only helping you in the courtship." He was smirking again, his other hand trailing over her stomach and pushing aside the haori as he leaned over her.

Kagome felt panic taking hold, her breath coming in pants as she realised she was trapped. Unable to run, she decided to fight.

"No! Stop it!" she said, and struck out at him with all her might.

Her legs were trapped beneath her, having folded them under while sitting, but she used her hands and nails to their fullest effect, raining blows across his shoulders, head and face. Her blows had little more impact than feeding his annoyance, indicated by the constant growl in his chest. She paid it no attention, her only wish being to get him off and to get away.

When her nails raked across his cheek, Kouga reacted instinctively. Wrenching her kimono to the side, he sank his teeth into the fleshy part of her shoulder, becoming instantly drunk on her sweet blood as it filled his mouth. Her initial scream was like music, her subsequent whimpers of pain intoxicating him still further. She struggled for release again, and he half heartedly growled, shaking her before lowering his weight onto her to limit her movement. He continued to lap at the wound he'd created, savouring her distinct taste as the flow slowed to a trickle. He was so absorbed with his female he didn't even sense the approach of another.

"Fox Fire!"

Kagome had been staring dazedly up into the blue sky, her mind numbed by the overwhelming pain in her shoulder, when the blue flames erupted above the wolf. He let out a yelp of pain before rolling from her and jumping back with a snarl. With the weight lifted, she pushed herself up onto her elbows, her head spinning and her shoulder aching.

"Kagome! Get up!" Shippo cried before sending a giant top spinning toward Kouga.

Wildflowers still in hand, Kagome pushed herself to her knees and then her feet, wobbling for a moment as her head spun and she nearly blacked out.

"Hurry Kagome!" said Shippo, hopping about agitatedly at the edge of the forest.

Kagome stumbled towards him, gaining speed as she heard the snarls of the wolf trying to evade the attacking top. Shippo jumped into her arms and they continued into the forest, dodging around trunks, under low hanging branches and over protruding roots. Even when she reached the road, she only took as much time as needed to lift the basket before continuing at a lope.

"Kagome, what happened back there?" Shippo asked from her shoulder as he inspected her wound.

"I don't know!" Kagome said, her words coming out as a sob. What had just happened? Her mind refused to settle on it, to allow her to think about it.

"This is serious Kagome! He bit you!" Shippo sounded scared.

Kagome came to a sudden stop. She needed to comfort Shippo. She needed to think! Biting her lip, she took in her surroundings. There was no sign of the wolf demon; the forest sounds were strong and uninterrupted on the road. She realised she was more then halfway to her grandmothers now and her hopes rose as she intuitively knew she would be safe there. All the same, she had to get a message to Inuyasha, to let him know he had been right to worry. That she needed his protection from Kouga, the wolf prince.

"I know this is serious Shippo. That's why you've got to find Inuyasha and bring him to Obaa-san's immediately!"

Shippo shook his head stubbornly. "I can't leave you! You need me to protect you from the demon."

She smiled and hugged him to her, forcing herself to be calm and not give into hysterics. "I'll be fine. Obaa-san's isn't far now. I'll be safe once I get there. But we still need Inuyasha. You have to understand that!"

Shippo understood. He understood more then Kagome herself did. Kouga sought to take Inuyasha's territory. The easiest way to do that was to take Inuyasha's alpha female as his own. Though undeclared, it was obvious to any demon that she was his intended. The haori only reaffirmed that. Kagome needed Inuyasha if she didn't want to become den mother to a pack of wolves.

Frustrated tears sprang to Shippo's eyes at the turn of events. If only he hadn't let her go into the forest without him. If only he hadn't told her about the flowers. If only her father hadn't collapsed, forcing her mother to stay home instead!

"Shippo?" Kagome's voice was laced with concern for him, ignoring her own problems for the moment.

"Fine! I'll go. But you have to promise to hurry to Kaede's, don't stop for anything!"

"Oh, thank you Shippo! I know, I won't, I promise." Kagome said, relieved, "He went with the wood cutters this morning to track the demon. He should still be there."

Shippo nodded, and then impulsively gave Kagome a hug, nuzzling her ear. "Take these enchanted leaves." he said, shoving them into the basket, "They'll distract him if he comes for you again. Just throw them at him."

Without a backward glance, Shippo hopped from her arms and took off into the forest, a russet blur against the green backdrop. Kagome watched him go; her stomach flipping with fear as she was left alone, tension tightened her muscles, her nerves tingling. Filled with nervous energy, she forced her feet to move quickly down the path, intent on reaching her grandmothers as soon as possible.

Kouga stared at the little top held between his thumb and forefinger, his eyebrow twitching in agitation. Damn the little kitsune, he'd bought enough time for his female to get away. He could catch up with her easily if he wanted, but he chose to give her this reprieve. After all, he knew where she was headed. He'd just meet her there. A grin spread across his face and in an instant he was gone from the clearing.

He arrived at the small hut just off the main road in a matter of moments. Looking about the property, he noted that there had been little activity recently, the garden looking somewhat overgrown with weeds. So, the old woman was ill after all.

Pushing aside the mat, he entered the hut. Light streaked across the wood floor to land on a lump lying on a futon, an old kimono covering it as a blanket. Kouga smiled. This would be easy. He would use the old woman to get Kagome to agree to mate him. Kouga stepped forward, ready to let the old woman know her role in her granddaughters' fate.

"What do ye want, Wolf?"

Kouga paused, staring down at the lump. The old woman was facing away from him. He had entered silently so as not to disturb her. How did she know he was there? How did she know he was a wolf?

"Are ye here to kill me, Wolf? Think I'm weak; think I'll be easy pickings?" The old woman croaked as she shifted beneath the covering. She had turned to train a cold eye on him, her other covered by a black eye patch.

With a huff, Kouga leaned back against the wall, folding his arms over his chest. "I don't eat old women. I like my meat young. No, I'm gonna let you live."

The old woman narrowed her eye, distrust and suspicion displayed openly for him to read.

"I won't eat you!" Kouga said, a growl reverberating behind the words. He did not like his word being doubted. "I need you to get your granddaughter."

The old woman's eye widened. "Ye will not be eating Kagome!"

Resting his head in his hand, Kouga sighed. "I do not intend to eat her, old woman." He looked up at her in irritation. "Who would eat their mate?"

Propping herself up on her elbow, the old woman stared at him intently with her one good eye, setting his nerves on end. He noticed her hand fisting the material. She was not pleased with him that was for sure.

"My granddaughter would never choose to be with a demon such as you. Ye will desist in your pursuit of her."

Becoming further annoyed with the old woman, Kouga moved away from the wall, his hands fisting at his sides as he his muscles bunched with tension. "Shut up! She's my mate now. This territory is mine now!"

Kaede was not impressed by the outburst. "If she is your mate, than why is she not by your side while ye pay me this visit?"

Forcing himself to relax, Kouga propped his fists on his hips and smirked confidently. "She's a little shy. She'll come around once she realises she has no choice." He leaned forward, his faces inches from that of the scowling old woman. "And you'll be the one to help me make her realise that."

"I will do no such thing."

Kouga felt a tap on his collar bone and realised he could not move. He stared wide eyed as the old woman hobbled to her feet, noting her fist full of subduing spells in the process. She'd subdued him! He growled, glaring as he bent his youki to destroying the flimsy charm. It didn't take long.

"Stupid miko!" he snarled as he broke free and turned on her, "You think your spells can fucking hold me?"

She had only managed to make it to the doorway when he lashed out at her, claws ripping through the material and flesh of her shoulder. Kaede grunted in pain, blood spreading across the pale material even as she twisted about to cast the rest of her spell scrolls at him. He found himself bound again, this time by over a dozen subduing spells. His anger boiled behind his eyes as he watched the old woman stumble out the door and away from the hut.

It took much longer this time for his youki to overcome the spells. When he had, the old woman was long gone. He wouldn't be able to use her to convince Kagome. But then, he didn't really need her. Kouga looked about the small hut for a cloth to use as a kerchief. He found one by a tea kettle and quickly tied it over his hair, effectively covering it. All he needed was to get Kagome close to him of her own will. Then he could complete the mating ritual.

Anticipation shivered across his nerves, his tongue tingled as he remembered her taste. He laid down on the old woman's futon, pulling the old kimono up to cover most of his face before turning away from the door. Soon she would arrive, expecting her grandmother to be ill and waiting for her, never thinking she would instead be walking straight into the wolf princes' arms.

A/N: OO Thanks for reviews! I likes reviews…please review.


	3. Part 3

A/N: There are some sexual scenes in this chapter that some may not care for. I'm not going to mark where it happens, just warn you it's there. You should be able to tell when it's going to happen anyway.

Red Riding Haori

Part 3

Inuyasha sat crouched in a tree, his back against the trunk as he overlooked the wood cutters camp. So far the day had been uneventful. The men had worked hard, though they kept a weary air about them. Inuyasha approved of this, his respect for the men growing. Still, he was frustrated.

He had been looking for a fight today, especially after what had happened at the well. He'd hoped the demon would continue with its routine, planning to ambush it. He wanted to know why the demon was in his territory, stealing patches of it from under his nose. But more importantly, he wanted to know why the demon had been watching Kagome this morning.

He didn't like the thought of anyone watching Kagome.

Inuyasha was unsure of where things were headed with the village girl. He knew where he wanted them to go. He wanted her to stay with him, to be with only him. Her smiles made him light, her temper kept him on his toes, while her determination fascinated him. He'd long ago made his choice about her. He just needed to know what her choice was.

With a quick extension of his legs, Inuyasha was bounding from tree to tree, beginning yet another round of the area. He scented the air, looking for the now familiar scent of the invading youkai. The normal scents of the forest reached his nose, along with those of lesser, none threatening spirits and demons. The stench of the demon he sought was not among them. He soon returned to his resting tree and took up his previous position, this time pulling his sheathed sword to rest in his lap.

He stared at the worn scabbard, running a clawed hand over it as he growled, his frustration growing by the moment. The youkai hadn't shown, and the work day was almost at an end. He couldn't risk letting the demon live another day. Already almost half his territory had been taken, and the possibility of a human getting hurt or eaten mounted each time it came close to one. Today it had been watching Kagome.

Inuyasha's stomach clenched. Perhaps the demon hadn't left the village. What if it had stayed near the village, keeping down wind so as not to alert him to its presence? What if it was stalking her right now? He could never forgive himself if something happened to her and he wasn't there to protect her. He shook his head at the thoughts. No, she would be fine as long as she wore his haori…. Wouldn't she?

With his worry slowly consuming him, Inuyasha didn't notice the approaching demon youki as soon as he should have. It was only when the blur became visible that he sensed the familiar aura, and then only sat in confusion as the little ball of fur attached itself to his chest with a wail, the undisguised reek of fear surrounding him.

"Inuyasha!" said Shippo, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes.

"Shippo?" His voice was gruff as he looked down at the kitsune, uncomfortable with his wailing. "What's goin' on? You should be at the village, with Kagome."

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Shippo said, "You have to hurry! It's the demon, he's a wolf, he… he… and Kagome took a basket to her Obaa-san and…Inuyasha, he's gone after Kagome."

Inuyasha went still as all of his fears were realised. Kagome was in danger. He'd been right; it had shown a particular interest in her. Why, he wasn't sure, but that didn't change anything. She was in trouble and alone and-

Shippo wailed as he was conked on the head by the fist of an enraged hanyou.

"Idiot! Why aren't you still with her?" Inuyasha said a growl in his voice.

Shippo rubbed the bump on his head. "I had to come get you! You moron!" He began to pout. "She made me leave, I didn't want to…"

Inuyasha wasn't listening anymore, having stood and slid his sword into place. He took hold of the kit and moved him to his back.

"Forget it, we have to go."

With that he took to the trees leaping from one to the other in rapid succession. His mind filled with a mantra, silently asking that Kagome be alright; that she stay safe until he could get to her.

He was part way to the little hut in which Kagome's grandmother lived when the scent of blood reached his nose. It was that of fresh human blood. Worried it could be Kagome, Inuyasha descended from the trees, hitting the ground with a graceful thud, crouching to absorb the impact. He looked around the dense undergrowth and sniffed the air.

"Inuyasha, I smell blood." Shippo whispered from his shoulder.

"Ya." His eyes narrowed as he moved toward a bush. "Me too…."

Just beyond the bush, at the base of a tree, lay an old woman with an eye patch. Her shoulder was covered in blood, the material soaked in it. Her good eye was closed, her skin pale. She looked like she was dead.

Inuyasha moved a bit away from the body and began to dig a trench.

"What are you doing?" Shippo asked, confused by the hanyou's actions.

"Diggin' a hole for her." He said with a grunt, yet another clump of dirt spraying out behind him.

"Ye will not be burying me, hanyou. I am not dead yet." The old woman said her voice a croak as her eye cracked open.

Inuyasha stopped and straightened, a glower covering his face. "I ain't burying you, old woman. You have no scent of death. But I'm in a hurry; I have a demon to kill. You'll have to wait here till I can come back and help you. You should be safe covered up; your scent won't travel as far." Inuyasha turned back and resumed his digging.

Kaede watched him thoughtfully. "Ye are Inuyasha? Ye seek the demon that has entered your territory seeking to take it from ye, don't ye?"

He glanced at her as he continued to work. "Ya. What of it?"

The old woman nodded. "He is after my granddaughter, Kagome. He seeks to make her his mate believing it will legitimately give him claim to your territory. Do ye know why he may believe that?"

Inuyasha froze, wide eyed. He couldn't breath, couldn't think. Had his heart stopped? The demon wanted Kagome, but not for food. He wanted Kagome, sweet, innocent, fiery Kagome. His Kagome. Why? Why was the demon suddenly so interested in her?

A sniff came from beside him. Shippo had hopped from his shoulder and was now staring at the ground as he toed the earth. "It's cause of the haori."

Inuyashas' fist connected with the kit's head, sending the kit wailing to Kaede at the abuse.

"I gave Kagome my haori to protect her, runt!" Inuyasha said, a vein throbbing at the suggestion that he had put Kagome in danger.

"Your intention may have been to protect her, but to every demon in the area it's a clear declaration of your intentions, dummy!" Shippo said, his cheeks still wet, "You don't know anything, do you? Do you realise the danger your ignorance has put Kagome in?

Before Inuyasha could reply, or come after the kit as he seemed to be considering, Kaede spoke up, her voice filled with concern. "Am I to understand ye have intentions for Kagome?" she asked, "and that this is why the demon wolf pursues her?"

Inuyasha looked away from the old woman, casting his glower onto the forest. If it was true, then he had put Kagome in danger. The one thing he had been trying to avoid, he had caused. If anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself.

"If ye do have intentions towards my granddaughter, then I ask that you hurry. The demon planed to use me in order to get to the girl, but I fear that even though I managed to flee, he will not be dissuaded from his goal. Ye must be sure we are rid of him for good."

O0O0O0O

Kagome stood outside the small hut, taking in the clearing surrounding it. She could see her grandmothers' garden and noted that it would need weeding before she left. Some of the herbs looked like they could be picked for drying as well. The birds in the trees and the wind rustling the leaves reassured her that the demon, Kouga, had not followed her.

When she looked toward the door, a cold chill she could not explain chased its way down her spine. She adjusted the flowers and basket, taking in the clearing once again. She touched her finger to the throbbing of her shoulder. Nothing looked out of place.

With a smile at her own silliness, Kagome made her way to the doorway, pushing the mat aside to let light in before it fell back into place behind her.

"Obaa-san?" she said gently.

She could see her grandmother sleeping on her pallet, an old kimono being used as a cover drawn close to her head. A small smile graced Kagome's lips. She would let her grandmother sleep while she prepared some tea. Spotting the kettle, Kagome knelt by it, placing the basket and flowers to the side. She hadn't even filled it with water when her grandmother's movement and mutter drew her attention.

"Obaa-san?" Kagome said softly.

She was answered with another murmur, which caused her to frown. Fevers caused people to talk in their sleep. It was dangerous for old people to have fevers, they were already naturally weak. If it was indeed a fever, she would have to stay with her grandmother to see her through it. Worried, she moved to her grandmothers' side and reached over to feel her forehead, checking if the flesh was overly warm.

She couldn't quite figure how she ended up on her back. She could recall a biting pain in her wrist as it was grasped, but the rest was a blur. Now she lay pressed to the futon, her hands held down to either side of her, a grinning, dark haired wolf hovering above her. Her eyes widened and she began to tremble, causing the wolf to growl as her body shook against his.

"I knew you'd come to me, little red." He shifted so that he was now straddling her hips, pressing her down as he continued to linger over her, his face millimetres from hers.

Fear gripped her. "What have you done with Obaa-san?"

He grinned, a wicked gleam entering his eyes. "You think I ate her?" The frightened whimper that caught in her throat confirmed this. "Don't worry, she lives." He said, his warm breath caressing her lips.

Panic tightened in her stomach as he shifted, holding her arms down even as he managed to pull the haori from her. Her breath came in frightened pants, her eyes shifting all around her as she searched for escape.

"No," she gasped, struggling now, trying to shake him off of her, "Don't do this, I don't want this!"

He chuckled. His tongue slipped out and grazed along her jaw seemingly meant as a calming gesture. It only caused her anxiety to spike. She twisted her head to the side, scrunched her shoulders up and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to make herself as small as possible. She sensed his distraction when he pulled back, his hands leaving hers, shocking her enough to open her eyes and look at him. Was he having second thoughts?

The demon sat atop her, staring down with narrowed blue eyes. His hands had not completely left her, one rested on her obi covered stomach, while the other clenched the red haori he had pulled her from.

"I have spoken words of ritual. I have tasted your blood and found it pleasant. I am strong and will be able to provide for you and our young. You have no reason to turn me down Kagome…mate." He said his voice confident though the tilt of his head suggested confusion.

She unconsciously rubbed her arms where he had held her. "But, I don't know you, I don't…there's no…" Tears came unbidden to her eyes. "…how can there be love between us?"

His fingers curled over the obi and tugged at it as his predator eyes continued to study her. She gasped at the movement and her hands fluttered to his to try and pull them away.

"What does love have to do with anything?" he said and then lifted her by the obi, forcing her to sit up even as he continued to straddle her. "This is but an exchange of claim to territory."

With a tug at her back, the knot of the obi came undone, the red sash slithering loose. The material slid between his fingers, allowing her kimono front to loosen, exposing pale flesh to his gaze. She trembled beneath him and when her hand moved from his to clutch her front closed he couldn't hide his smirk. He took one end and pulled the obi completely from her, letting her fall back to the floor with a shocked cry, her hands griping the only barrier that protected her from him.

Tears slid down her cheeks as he leaned over her again, his hands gripping hers and prying them from the material. A hand slid under the rim of the kimono, only to push it aside, exposing a creamy white breast to the cool air and the heat of his gaze. Kouga pushed the other aside, revealing its twin. His nose nuzzled into the valley between them, taking in the scent that was her, his tongue slipping out to taste the saltiness of her skin. He ignored the press of her hands against his shoulders as she tried to dislodge him. Her struggle had as much impact on him as a moth's wing as it brushed by. Her sobs were again like music, calling him to continue, to win her over.

Kagome gasped in alarm as a hot, moist mouth enveloped her breast, only to cry out in shock and pain as fangs grazed hard enough to raise welts. The other was handled in a bruisingly rough manner, his finger and thumb pinching at the pink nipple till it was pebble hard and darkened from the rush of blood beneath the surface. She was distressed by the reaction of her body, by the boldness of his hands and by what she knew was yet to come.

A whimper surfaced in the back of her throat and she found her words again, pleading to be released. "I'm not ready for this! I'm too young! Please…Kouga-sama…don't…."

A growl rumbled in his chest. He looked up at her from where he'd been torturing her breast. "Not ready?"

With a quick shift he was no longer straddling her, but pressing her thighs apart as he brought one of his legs between hers. He brought his thigh up against her, pressing it to the curls that hid her heated core before rocking against her. The sudden pressure had her shivering and trembling as liquid heat pooled in her abdomen.

"You feel ready to me." He said as her slickness covered his thigh.

"But not for you!" she said, her voice high with her frustration and fear.

Kouga continued to rock against her, even though his face darkened at her words. He was getting tired of her refusal of him. "You would prefer the mutt?" he said with a growl.

Kagome's body was tense; the sensations rushing through her from his thigh against her were frightening in their foreignness and intensity, her over heated body making her mind fuzzy. His words echoed through her head and she briefly wondered if her feelings would be different if it was Inuyasha above her now and not the wolf.

"Inu-" Her voice caught as Kouga pressed particularly roughly against her, causing the pressure to build, making her squirm under him, digging her nails into his arms. "-yasha…"

An angry growl ripped through him as her halting words reached his ears. Though he could smell her arousal, could see the glaze of desire in her eyes, she still fought him, her arms straining against him, still trying to push him off. He would not risk losing her. His own body ached for hers, having become hard when he first scented her approach to the hut. He already knew she was ready for him, her wetness apparent on his leg. He could imagine her tightness surrounding him, pulling him in even as he buried himself into her. And all she could think of was the mutt.

With a sudden sense of urgency the wolf shifted from her and took hold of her hips. He flipped her over onto her stomach, her alarmed cry filling the hut.

Kagome's eyes were wide with panic, she couldn't see the demon behind her, she didn't know what he intended, but could feel his rage radiate off of him. She tried to scramble away, her hands clawing before her, trying to pull herself forward. His hand clamping down on her neck made her still instantly, her cheek pushed painfully into the futon as he pressed her down. His other hand slid under her hips, lifting her and forcing her knees to support her, spreading them apart so he could settle between them. His now uncovered hardened length rested between her cheeks as he tucked her bottom against him, rubbing against her as he shifted above her.

Kagome felt utterly helpless and exposed. She cried out in frustration and fear, sobbing as she renewed her struggles. Her neck was released only to have his fangs sink into her back above her shoulder blade. Pain erupted from that spot, fogging her mind as she chocked on her scream. Her hands fisted the material of her kimono below her, tears streaming down her face. His fingers pressed against her slick centre, a whimper erupted from her as he slid one in. She screamed and bucked as he slid another in, forcing her open, stretching her painfully.

This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening!

Inuyasha…

O0O0O0O

Inuyasha raced through the forest canopy, his mind centred on one thing, one person. Kagome. He had to get to Kagome.

He'd left Shippo with the old woman after putting her in the hole and covering her up. He told him that what he may find when he reached the hut would not be suitable for the kit and what he would do to the demon would be equally unsuitable. He'd softened the blow to the kits pride at being left behind by pointing out that Kaede would still need protection, just in case hiding her was not enough.

A scream not far ahead of him had the blood draining from his face. His heart dropped into his stomach even as the bile rose in his throat. It was Kagome, he could smell her now. And with her scent came that of the demon wolfs. Anger and fear consumed him as he took the final few leaps before he entered the clearing holding the hut.

He moved the mat covering the doorway aside with such force that it came off its hanging and crashed to the floor. Light streamed into the darkened hut, Kagome's sobs filling his ears as his eyes took in the sight before him.

The wolf was bent over her, his fangs in her back holding her in place. Blood trickled from the wound, mixing with sweat. One hand held her hip while the other was pressed up against her dark curls, fingers disappearing inside of her. His lower half was exposed, his obvious arousal pressed against the curve of her bottom, while armour still covered his chest. He couldn't see Kagome's face but her distressed cries and sobs told him all he needed to know.

The demon wolf's eyes had flickered to him at his entrance and now he disengaged his teeth from Kagome's back, causing her to cry out again. Blood, her blood, trickled from the corner of his mouth and coated his lips for only a moment before he licked them clean. His ice blue eyes evaluated him even as a growl erupted from Inuyasha, finally alerting Kagome to his presence. With the weight of the demon removed, she was able to push herself up some and turn. Her face was a mask of fear, wet with tears and sweat, curling tendrils of hair plastered against her skin.

"Inuyasha…" Her eyes showed pain, but also hope at seeing him.

He moved towards her only for her to be grasped by the wolf and pulled up against the length of his body, his hand on her neck, forcing her head to the side. He watched Inuyasha, his gaze daring him to make a move as his lips whispered across her exposed neck, teeth nipping at her skin. His other hand drifted across her body, over her breasts and stomach to the apex of her thighs where he once again submerged his fingers inside of her. She cried out again, struggling even as he tightened his hold.

"You will back off mutt and let my mate and I continue as we were. This is my land now; I have taken your alpha female. I have proven I am the stronger."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said her voice beseeching and filled with fear.

"Fuck that! You wanna prove you're stronger, you fight me you stinking wolf!" Inuyasha said, cracking his knuckles, his lips pulled back in a challenging snarl.

The wolf's eyes narrowed as he acknowledged the challenge. His hands moved possessively over Kagome's body as he removed them from her and placed her behind him. He licked his fingers clean of her juices as he gazed into her eyes.

"I apologise for the interruption, Kagome." He took a strand of her hair in hand, caressing it between thumb and palm. "Let me take care of this nuisance, and then we shall continue."

Inuyasha growled fiercely at the wolf's taunt, but felt satisfaction as Kagome curled her legs up to hide herself, shying away from the wolf's touch. Her eyes darted to his over the wolf's shoulder and he gave her a reassuring nod.

With a displeased frown, the wolf turned back to Inuyasha, taking up his fur pelt and wrapping it about him once again as he stood.

"I am Prince Kouga of the Wolf Demon Tribe. I accept your challenge for mate and invite you to make the first move." He said clearly, holding his head high, his chest puffed out proudly.

Inuyasha gave an arrogant, "Keh" before he moved in quickly with a killing blow. As his claws came down on the wolf, he suddenly found only air there, the momentum of his attack carrying his fist down and into the floor boards, splintering them.

He looked over his shoulder at the sound of a derisive snort. Kouga stood on the other side of the hut, leaning against the wall with arms crossed.

"You're going to have to be faster then that if you want to beat me, mutt." The wolf taunted with a grin.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! OO I likes reviews! Please review!

xxXDarkSlayerXxx - Thanks for commenting again, I remember your comment before. If you wouldn't mind, please don't put spoilers in your comments, especially false ones. Many people here haven't read this story yet. Read a bit more carefully, Kagome is not raped, just sexually assaulted. I would never let Kagome get raped if Inuyasha is around to save her.


	4. Part 4

Red Riding Haori

Part 4

Kagome couldn't believe how quickly Kouga had moved. One moment he had been standing in front of her the next he was leaning against the wall on the other side of the hut. He wore a cocky grin when he glanced over at her. It widened as his eyes raked over her before coming back to her shocked eyes and giving her a wink.

The blood drained from her face and she curled in on herself, trying to hide as much of her body as possible. Her eyes shifted about, looking for something to cover up with. Her gaze landed on the haori where Kouga had seemingly cast it. She started to move to it.

Inuyasha hadn't missed the interplay; Kagome's fear filled the small hut as Kouga's lecherous eyes focused behind him. Rage burned through his blood. "Don't you dare look at Kagome, you fucking wolf!"

Kouga's eyes snapped with equal ferocity. "I will look at my mate if I want to, dog shit!"

A growl burst from behind Inuyasha's fangs a split second before he leapt at the wolf for another attack. "She's not your mate!"

He was sent crashing back against the floor as Kouga's foot met his solar plexus in a powerful kick. Kagome screamed as he landed near her, instantly moving to go to his side. He caught her movement, raising a staying hand.

"No, stay out of this Kagome." He pushed himself to his feet with a powerful movement, his eyes focused on Kouga who stood opposite them, crouched and ready for the next attack. "I don't want this bastard to have any excuses when I beat him to a pulp and take you back."

"In your dreams, pup!" Kouga growled deep in his chest. "I think it's about time we take this outside."

Almost quicker than Kagome could see, Kouga lunged forward, his hand clamping round Inuyasha's neck before turning and pulling him through the doorway.

A distressed cry left Kagome's throat as she struggled into the haori. She made her way to the door at a slow crawl, each move eliciting pain all over her body. She needed to see what was happening; she needed to make sure Inuyasha was alright.

Both bite wounds throbbed, having become further irritated by the material of the haori. She could feel blood oozing from the one on her back and felt sick at the thought. The ach between her legs occupied her mind most though. It was more of a burn sensation than a throb. He had invaded her, plunged his fingers inside of her, heedless of what she wanted or the pain he was causing her. He'd been working a third in when Inuyasha had arrived. She shuddered at the memory of the pain, prompted every time she moved.

She was almost to the door when the basket caught her eye. Shippo's enchanted leaves suddenly came to mind. He'd given them to her to protect her. Though she had complete confidence in Inuyasha, she reached in and grasped them anyway. She wouldn't risk being caught unprotected again.

Reaching the doorway, she came to a stop and leaned against the frame as she rested on her knees. One fist clasped the haori closed while the other held the leaves.

Inuyasha had managed to get out of Kouga's hold in the time it took for Kagome to reach the door. A Long claw slice on the wolf's arm indicated how he'd managed it. Blood dripped from the wound and Kouga looked pissed that it had happened at all.

"Look who drew first blood, ya stupid wolf!" Inuyasha said, taunting Kouga from where he was crouched on the other side of the clearing.

Kouga glowered, his lips curled in a snarl as he held his injured arm close to his side. "Laugh it up now, dog breath! In the end, I'll be the one taking Kagome!"

Inuyasha snorted. "I'll die before I let you touch her again!" he said, cracking his joints as he set his claws, ready to go in for another attack.

"That's the plan." said Kouga.

Using his amazing speed, he came at Inuyasha again. His fist missed the hanyou as he dodged. There was an exchange of blows, some hitting and some missing. Kouga managed to get around Inuyasha's defences and brought his claws down his back. Blood spread across his undershirt, but Inuyasha continued unfazed.

Finally Kouga got in a good hit, bringing his foot up unexpectedly after a distracting punch and managed to connect with the hanyou's face before he had a chance to react. Inuyasha was sent careening into a tree at the edge of the forest. There was enough force to cause the trunk to snap at impact.

Kagome's heart stilled as fear for his safety filled her, tears burning behind her eyes as he disappeared into the underbrush. "Inuyasha!"

Her call drew the wolf's attention, and her hand went to her mouth as she realised this. His satisfied smirk quickly changed to an angered glower when he took in her appearance.

She yelped and fell back when he appeared before her, glaring down at her.

"Remove it. Now." Kouga's fist was clenched and he looked as though he would be just as happy to rip it from her as have her do it.

Kagome trembled, her fist clenching around the leaves reassuringly. Though scared, she met his gaze, frowning before shaking her head. "No."

With that, she threw the leaves at him. A popping noise filled the startled silence as several Shippo's appeared each casting fox fire at the wolf. Kouga fell back from the doorway with a growl, swiping at the illusions as they attacked.

Using the doorframe as support, Kagome pulled herself up, her legs wobbly, fatigue seeping in making them barely able to support her. She hoped they would hold long enough to get away from Kouga and before the illusions disappeared. She couldn't see Inuyasha anywhere. She worried he was badly hurt, or worse, dead. She didn't know how strong he really was. She'd never seen him fight before.

She inched out of the hut and tried to bolt pass the demon wolf while he was occupied. Unfortunately her sudden movement drew his attention and he lunged for her, even as the Shippo's continued to harass him. Catching sight of him from the corner of her eye, she panicked and tripped over her own feet, her legs giving way, causing her to scream.

"Kaze no Kizu!"

A great wind rushed by behind her, ruffling her hair and the haori as she fell. Hitting the ground none to gently, she scrambled around to see what had just happened, if the demon wolf was still coming for her. There, crouched in front of her was Inuyasha. He had his back to her, his hair still swaying from his landing, revealing the bloodied and ripped cloth from his injury. His sword was held at the ready in a transformed state she had never seen before. The rise and fall of his shoulders showed he was breathing hard from his exertions.

"I said I'd have to be dead, wolf, not unconscious!"

Kouga stood on the other side of three giant rents in the earth, his strong legs seemingly the only thing that saved his life. His expression registered shock, his breathing ragged and gasping, revealing the effort it had taken.

"I'll give you this opportunity to run. You're outmatched."

Kouga snarled at the declaration. "Don't get cocky, mutt. Kagome is my mate. I won't let you have her back! I love her!"

Both Inuyasha and Kagome were stunned, the emotion clearly shown in their identical expressions. Finally getting past the initial shock at such a pronouncement, Inuyasha began to growl. Kagome gasped in a breath, her eyes darting to him. His ears twitched agitatedly before flattening against his head.

He leapt forward, sword at the ready. "You don't love her, you stinking wolf! You only just met her!"

Inuyasha slashed at Kouga with his sword, managing to get a slice across his midriff before the sword was knocked from his hand by a powerful kick. Kouga clutched the wound with a snarl as he landed on the balls of his feet in front of Inuyasha.

"I'd rather rip you apart with my claws anyway!" said Inuyasha, and he proceeded to swing at the wolf, driving him back.

"What's wrong, pup?" Kouga said, taunting the hanyou while he continued to dodge his swings, "Afraid the maiden Kagome may not be interested in you after experiencing my touch?"

A wild growl escaped the hanyou. His swings became erratic and uncontrolled. The wolf continued to dodge with increasing ease, so much so that he was grinning from ear to ear as he continued to goad Inuyasha.

"Did you hear her whimpering for me?" Kouga dodged again. "Did you hear her scream for me?"

"You bastard!" Inuyasha seemed beyond reason.

Kouga took advantage of this, picking his moment as the hanyou became increasingly distracted. Seeing an opening, Kouga swung in with his claws, intent on disembowelling him.

Kagome had struggled to her feet and retrieved Inuyasha's sword, thinking he may need it again. She now collapsed to her knees as she watched the fight. She couldn't hear what they were saying to each other, but she could tell that whatever Kouga was saying, he was upsetting Inuyasha enough for the hanyou to lose his concentration. She saw the opening along withKouga's intention, and dread filled her. Inuyasha did not see his own danger.

"Inuyasha!"

The sound of Kagome's voice instantly grounded Inuyasha. His rage became focused, his speed matching that of the wolf's. He realised the wolf demon's intent, and before Kouga could complete his attack, Inuyasha caught his arm and used the wolf's momentum to twist and shift him beneath him, forcing Kouga to take the brunt of the force of impact when they came down to the earth.

Inuyasha straddled the shocked wolf, landing several blows across his face and stomach. Blood oozed from gashes all over before Inuyasha finally pressed his hand over Kouga's neck, squeezing his windpipe.

"I'm gonna take a lot of pleasure in skinning you, wolf!" A sadistically pleased grin lit Inuyasha's face.

Kagome felt sick at the sight of so much blood. Both Inuyasha and the wolf were covered in it. The look on Inuyasha's face made her spine shiver. It was not her Inuyasha, not the one she had grown used to seeing by the well every morning. This was the Inuyasha that fought to survive, who killed to keep what little he held as his. She had never seen someone kill before, nor seen someone die.

"Inuyasha! Stop!"

Inuyasha whipped his head about at Kagome's voice, his hand poised for a killing blow. His eyes settled on a pale and trembling Kagome. She'd struggled closer to them, his retrieved sword held in the hand that supported her, while her other arm stretched out to him in supplication. The haori, left unattended, fell open revealing an expanse of pale flesh. He found his eyes uncontrollably drawn there, the adrenaline and blood that pumped through him suddenly being redirected to one thought and one organ only.

She noticed his fixation and, instantly flustered, she pulled her arm back to clutch the haori closed. She averted her face as a flush spread across it and down her neck.

Inuyasha shook his head, trying to refocus on the task still at hand. Killing the wolf prince; his claws ached to sink into the wolf's flesh. "Why'd you stop me Kagome!"

Kagome still wouldn't meet his gaze. "I…" She swallowed. "I don't want you to kill him."

Inuyasha's hand unconsciously tightened around the dazed wolf demons neck, causing him to choke and sputter. Kouga's taunting words came back to him and he felt jealousy take hold. "Why the fuck not!"

Kagome looked off into the forest, her expression sad. "I…I just…. He has responsibilities, those that count on him to help them survive. If we kill him, we may be sentencing them to death as well when they have done nothing to us." Her body shook as a tremor went through her. "And then there is revenge. Who is to say they won't come here looking for it."

Inuyasha's irritation grew. "I'll take care of them if they come. They won't be much of a problem if this is their prince."

Kouga growled weakly at the insult.

Kagome shook her head violently, squeezing her eyes shut. "Please! You're covered in so much blood! I can smell it, I can feel it!" She wrapped her arms around herself, dropping his sword and rocking in place. "I don't want his blood on my hands…."

"It won't be. I take full responsibility."

"No!" She finally turned back to him, her eyes filled with tears. "He'll have died because of me! For me! I don't want that, I couldn't live with that!" Her body trembled as she beseeched him to spare her assaulter's life.

"You want me to let the one who harmed you go without punishment?" Inuyasha said, his tone cold, his face flat as he tried to understand.

Kagome shook her head. "No, you've punished him. You've wounded his pride and deprived him of a rich territory. Not to mention beat him to a bloody pulp." She tried to smile, her lips tight as they stretched. She did not like the distant look Inuyasha gave her, but she understood, he just didn't understand. "I swear, if he places even one toe on your territory again, you can kill him."

Inuyasha smiled viciously and turned his gazed back to the bloodied wolf. He understood somewhat now. It wasn't that she was against the wolf's death, only that she didn't want to be the reason for it.

"Hear that Wolf? You're lucky Kagome has such a soft heart."

He removed his hand from Kouga's throat. The wolf demon coughed as the pressure eased and it became easier to breath. Keeping his eyes on the demon, Inuyasha removed himself from him and backed up to where Kagome sat. He crouched and picked up his sword, instantly transforming it into the fang. He stood before Kagome defensively and when she sagged against his leg he realised just how exhausted she must be. He rested a reassuring hand on her head, letting her know he wasn't angry with her request.

"If I ever see you here again, and if I ever catch your scent even passing near Kagome, I will gut you, skin you and use your hide as a throw rug. You got that?" Inuyasha said, his voice rising in volume with each promise.

Kouga struggled to his feet, staggering a bit, weak from blood loss. "Fine. I will look for another territory for my pack. I will leave willingly, but…" His gaze landed on Kagome trying to catch her eyes.

Inuyasha could feel Kagome pressing her face into his leg, hiding from the wolf. "Look at him Kagome. You're not submissive to him. You have nothing to fear from him." Said Inuyasha, his tone confident but gentle.

Confused by what he could mean, Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, but he kept his gaze locked on Kouga. Biting her lip she turned to Kouga and met his eyes with her head held high, trying not to flinch at the icy, predator glint that lit them.

"If you had picked me, I would have provided well for you. Better than this rankles mutt will ever be able to. Change your mind and come with me." Kouga said, his voice serious but earnest.

Kagome said nothing but continued to stare back at him, leaning further into Inuyasha's leg. Finally Kouga looked away, defeated.

"Farewell then."

There was a great gust of wind. Dust and leaves were picked up into the air and when they cleared, he was gone.

Almost immediately the trembling that had shook her frame intermittently, intensified, wracking Kagome's body as tears streamed down her face. Inuyasha quickly returned his sword to its sheath and crouched down beside her, taking her chin to tilt her towards him.

"Kagome…"

She smiled tremulously. "You're hurt; I need to see to your cuts and wounds."

Inuyasha shook his head, amazed she could still think of him first in her state. "They're already healing Kagome. It's you I'm more worried about."

She bit her lip and pulled her chin from his light grip. Her gaze traveled about her grandmother's land, taking in the damage. There were downed trees, rent earth and at some point, the battle had passed through her garden. She'd have to fix it before she went home….

"Kagome." Inuyasha's voice was gentle though gruff as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Her sudden flinch away from his touch had him pull back, hurt at her reaction.

Kagome turned to him as she realised what she'd done, her eyes wide, pleading for forgiveness as she took in his shocked and confused face. "Inuyasha…I'm sorry…I didn't mean…." Her eyes crinkled as she fought back tears. She shook her head violently and then lunged at him, throwing herself against him and wrapping her arms around his waist, causing him to fall back onto his bottom to stay upright. "This is my fault…all my fault! If I'd taken you seriously, if I hadn't left the road like I was instructed. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Inuyasha looked down at the girl sobbing in his arms, his brows raised at suddenly finding her there. His arms had wrapped around her instinctively and as she spoke, he consciously tightened his hold on her. She was wrong. It wasn't her fault. If it was anyone's fault it was his. He remembered Shippo's words to him, accusing him of causing all this because of his ignorance.

Yes, it had been his fault. If he had bothered to have even half the understanding of his heritage that Shippo had, he would have known not to give his haori to Kagome, especially if he wasn't around to protect her. He had unintentionally made her a target for powerful demons interested in his territory. He did not deserve her. His ears flattened to think of her rejection of him once she found out.

"Shhh, Kagome. Stop. Don't say that." Inuyasha ran his clawed hand through her hair, his other rubbing the small of her back in soothing circles. "It's not your fault. None of this is your fault, you can't believe that."

Kagome didn't respond. Her sobs had slowly lessened, her body relaxing as exhaustion took hold and she fell into a light sleep. That she trusted him enough to fall asleep in his arms reassured Inuyasha for the time being. She didn't hate him. Yet.

He remained seated on the ground for a time longer, savouring the feel of Kagome in his arms, the waft of her scent as it surrounded him. He pressed his cheek to her hair, melancholy taking hold. It was only when he noticed the lengthening of the shadows and the cooling of the air that he lifted Kagome in his arms and moved back into the hut.

He laid her out on her grandmother's pallet and moved to the fire pit in the centre. He lit the fire and filled the kettle, setting it to boil. He sat beside her, his back against the wall, and watched her. She looked peaceful at least, which meant no dreams plagued her. He would make some rice and tea for them to share. He knew she would be hungry when she woke. Then, they would talk.

O0O0O0O

"You think they're alright, Obaa-san?" Shippo asked from his perch in a tree above the old woman.

Kaede had her eyes closed as if resting, but she was very much awake and very much aware of the fact that she was buried up to her neck in the dirt of the forest floor. It was not uncomfortable, but nor was it comfortable. The hanyou had promised he would return for her and the kit once he was rid of the demon wolf. It was growing dark and he had yet to come back. Still, she sensed an ease in the forest that had been lacking for some time.

"I believe all is well, young Shippo. I am sure that he is taking care that this will never happen again. That is all." Kaede said with a gravely voice.

"Oh." Shippo said, then his eyes widened, "You mean like my Okaa-san and Otou-san?"

Kaede would have shrugged if it were at all possible. "Perhaps. Though he may choose to keep Kagome from the life that being his mate would lead to." Her mouth was dry and talking was becoming difficult. "Think ye can get me some water? There is a small stream just beyond those bushes."

Shippo nodded and hopped down from his perch. He shortly returned with a shell filled with water and helped her drink it.

"My thanks, I will rest now." Kaede proceeded to close her eyes and attempt to sleep. She couldn't help but worry that the hanyou would forget them however.

From where Shippo was settling back on his branch, she heard the echo of her worries. "Inuyasha better not have forgotten us."

O0O0O0O

A/N: Thank you for your reviews! Please give reviews and let me know what you think! O-O


	5. Part 5

Warning: There is a Lemon in the second half of this chapter. If you don't like them, don't read it.

Red Riding Haori

Part 5

Kagome awoke to the smell of herb tea and cooked rice. She didn't want to wake up, didn't want to open her eyes. But the smells were so tantalising. They reached into her sleep fogged brain, enticing her further into the waking world. A sudden gurgle from her stomach had her instantly awake, her eyes popping open as she became aware of just how hungry she was.

She blinked a few times to clear them, staring at the wall as firelight flickered from behind her, covering it with strange shadows. She frowned, trying to place the wall in her memory, trying to remember where she was. She shifted, pulling her blanket closer as she became aware of the cold air. Then she noticed it, the familiar red of her blanket, the smell of the forest and of a certain hanyou that surrounded her comfortingly. It all came back in that moment, images and sensations assaulting her mind at once.

She bolted upright, clutching the haori to her. The ach of her body caused a gasp to escape from between her lips in surprise. Her muscles were stiff from overuse and the two bites stretched uncomfortably.

"You okay?"

She whirled toward the familiar voice and found Inuyasha standing in front of the doorway. She noticed that he'd re-hung the mat that covered the door, blocking out the wind and light. She became confused by the softness of his expression and intense look he was giving her.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked.

He averted his gaze with a shrug, looking at the wall. "A little less than an hour. I made some food."

He moved back to the fire and crouched. He lifted a dish filled with rice and handed it to her along with some chopsticks. He moved to pour her some tea and Kagome instantly felt uncomfortable. She should be pouring tea for him. After serving her, he sat himself against the wall just at the end of the futon and began to eat his own.

They ate in silence, each casting the other covert glances from over their food. Kagome didn't understand Inuyashas behaviour. She was used to him being arrogant and aloof, a vibrancy of emotion. Now he seemed introspective, almost depressed really…he looked how she felt.

Kagome put down her bowl and pushed it away, finished.

"Inuyasha?"

He grunted in response, staring down at his own empty bowl as if willing it to fill again.

Kagome leaned forward some, her arm reaching along the pallet to him. She needed him. She needed interaction with him, to take her mind off of the memories, the pain.

"Inuyasha…I…. You were hurt, weren't you?" she said, hoping that he would let her look after his wounds like he had previously.

Inuyasha finally looked up at her, a familiar glower darkening his brow. "Keh. I told you before, they've healed already."

He couldn't believe it, after everything she had been through she stilled worried about him first. He didn't deserve it. She didn't know yet, but soon she would and he would never again have her kind words and eyes directed at him.

Kagome smiled encouragingly, aware that they were likely as healed as he said. "You could just let me look at them; the blood needs to be cleaned off at the very least."

He continued to frown as he considered Kagome's request. He was aware of the discomfort of her wounds; they were in greater need of attention then his own. Perhaps she would let him check them if he gave into her this time.

"Fine." He stood and began to remove his arms from his undershirt, letting it fall and drape about his hips. "But you have to let me look after yours next." He moved to retrieve the leftover water from the kettle, pouring it into a bowl before finding a scrap of material and dunking it in.

Kagome watched him move, contemplating the condition he had given. It was only fair, she supposed. It made her feel warm at the thought that he worried about her health as much as she worried about his. He kneeled in front of her, placing the bowl with the cloth beside him

"Well, what's your answer?"

She hesitated for a moment before she nodded her agreement. He turned and sat himself down in front of her, pulling his silver grey hair off his back and holding it on his shoulder. His back was covered in a layer of dried blood and sweat, some spots clumping more then others. She couldn't tell if the claw marks were gone.

She took up the cloth and wrung it out before placing it against his skin. His ears swivelled on the top of his head as she began to gently rub and wash his skin. It didn't take long before he was completely clean, his muscles tensing beneath his skin as her hands now ran over him, looking for any sign of injury. True enough, the wounds had closed. Only light welts showed now, barely visible.

"Done," she said, the word coming out as a murmur, "you can turn around now." She replaced the cloth in the water, the blood staining it pink.

He slid his arms back into his shirt before turning to face her. She looked uncertain, unconsciously nibbling on her lip in a way that had him fixated. Her eyes flittered up to meet his and he focused on them, pulling away from the tantalising images her actions were bringing to his mind.

"Turn around Kagome. It's your turn." He said, his voice gruff.

Her hand went to the bite on her shoulder and she pulled back immediately at the stinging sensation, a hiss sliding between her teeth. It did need to be cleaned, as the other was sure too. But, she wasn't sure she wanted him to see them, they symbolised so much, her inability to defend herself, her own folly in her stubbornness, the proof another man had touched her….

"Inuyasha, I…" she said, wanting to get out of it now, feeling both guilty and dirty.

The hanyou shook his head curtly, holding a hand up to silence her. He still glowered as he held her eyes, not letting her look away. "No, you promised Kagome, and they need to be looked at. Now turn around."

She glared at Inuyasha, fuming silently at his immovability. She knew when to pick her fights, and this wasn't one of them. He had genuine concern for her, and she couldn't get angry at him for that. With a sigh of resignation, she turned around so he had access to her back. She could hear him shift and then his legs came up on either side of her. She pulled her hair to the side and over her uninjured shoulder. She hesitated for a moment, her hands clenching the haori tighter before they loosened, allowing it to drape down and expose her back. She heard his breath catch and looked over her shoulder just as he laid hands on her. Fingers passed around the bites, pressing on them gently, though it still stung some.

"You'll have scars." He murmured as his eyes inspected them intently.

He didn't like the thought of her skin being blemished in such a way. The evidence of his inability to protect her forever carved into her flesh, a reminder to both her and him of his failure and her subsequent pain.

"I know." She said quietly, looking away, unable to meet his gaze.

She was resigned to the scars for many of the same reasons she had not wanted Inuyasha to see them. She had been raised to know how important it was for her to protect her family honour and that to do so was to protect her body. No man wanted tainted or flawed goods. Inuyasha could never want her now, and that thought made tears sting the back of her eyes once again.

The scent of her tears, dried sweat and blood overpowered his senses. He did not like the mixture, did not like it when Kagome cried. She was not meant for crying. He wanted the scars gone, for selfish reasons as well as for her sake. She didn't deserve the reminder of such violent experiences.

Without realising what he was doing, he moved on instinct and began to lick at the punctures on her back. He had no idea how it could help, but still continued, removing the dried blood from around it before moving to the punctures themselves. As his tongue laved over them, the scabs that had formed came off and a trickle of her fresh blood hit his tongue before they began to clot again. He shuddered at the taste. It was coppery like any humans would be, but the mix of it with the taste of her skin and her individual scent was enough to drive all thought from his mind. His arm unconsciously wrapped about her waist, pulling her closer, while the other held her shoulder to keep her still as he moved to the bite on her shoulder.

At the touch of his wet tongue on her skin, Kagome gasped, tensing momentarily before allowing a shudder to run through her. Tears streamed down her cheeks unchecked as emotions erupted at the act. He had never shown such care for her before, and that he would after she was tainted by the touch of another was overwhelming. There was a repetitive gentleness to it that calmed her. The low rumble she heard coming from his chest vibrated through her and caused a hypnotic effect. She felt relaxed and safe. Her eyes drifted closed, the lapping both soothing and stimulating at the same time.

When his mouth shifted and his arm snaked around her to pull her closer, her stomach did a flip and her eyes flew open. She was pulled right up against him, his body arching over hers protectively as his mouth remained latch to her shoulder, hand holding her still, his legs bending around her, surrounding her in him.

"Inuyasha…"

His name came out in a whisper, a whimper to his ears as they swivelled attentively toward her. He pulled back slightly, his lips leaving her flesh, hovering over her. She remained still, her breathing shallow as she tried to control her emotions.

"I'm sorry…." He said, his warm breath brushing against the moist patch he'd left, causing her to shiver and push out a keening breath. "I'm so sorry."

She looked over her shoulder at his solemn face, confused by his apology. "No, it's alright…I…it felt good, soothing. You have no reason to apologise."

He shook his head ever so slightly, his hair that fell against her whispering across her skin tantalisingly, spreading tingles where ever they brushed. "I owe you so much more than an apology, Kagome. This is my fault, no one else's."

She tried to pull away so she could get a better look at him. He was talking crazy. But he held her tight, tucking his face into the crook of her neck, his breath passing over the flesh covering her pulse. He clung to her desperately, his fear apparent now, though why he was afraid, she couldn't tell.

"Inuyasha?" She released a hand from the haori and placed it on his head, running her fingers through the silver strands in what she hoped was a reassuring manner. "It's my own stubborn fault that I left the road to get the flowers. It's my fault I didn't trust my instincts when I reached the hut. You had nothing to do with that. There was no way you could have known the demon would come after me like that. You did everything you could, came as quickly as you could when Shippo found you, warned me to be careful, gave me your haori for protection, I don't - ."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha suddenly withdrew from her, pulling away from her so quickly, Kagome felt the swirl of disturbed air flow around her.

Hurt took hold and she whirled to glare at the angered hanyou. "I've taken responsibility, I've apologised. Why is it you won't forgive me!" A thought occurred to her. "I've been touched by another mans hands, sullied, is that it? You try to wash away the evidence hoping to make me pure again, worthy of your friendship again? But you can't, nothing you can do will change what that wolf demon did…. Please, just forgive me!"

Inuyasha stared at the girl trembling in front of him, dumbfounded by her words. He glowered at her, hating that she was beating herself up over something she had had no choice in.

"I can't forgive you." Her eyes flickered with hurt, but he continued. "How can you forgive someone when they haven't done anything wrong?" He held up his hand to stop the protest he saw she wanted to make. "This has nothing to do with some perceived taint on your part. You are the purest person I know, and nothing anyone can do will change that. You're just an innocent caught up in the demon world.

"I'm the one who gave you the haori, and that is what marked you for the demon. If not for the haori, none of this would have happened. So you see it is my fault. I didn't know what it meant, but I should have. I should have tried to learn something about my demon heritage, but I was stubborn and hurt by the past…. It's no excuse though; there'll never be enough of an excuse for what my ignorance has caused you."

Kagome stared at the floor dumbstruck. She felt like she'd been slapped in the face. "I don't understand, how…"

"My scent is on the haori. It covered yours in a dominant manner I suppose. An indication of mate intention in the demon world, or so Shippo told me." His voice was gruff while he glowered at the wall.

Inuyasha waited for her to respond, for her to say something, anything. She could scream at him, damn him to hell for all he cared, but he needed her to say something. When she continued to stare unblinking at the floor, he decided to break the silence.

"I'm going to go away after I take you home in the morning." He said.

This got her attention. Her head drifted up, her dazed eyes travelling over him. "Why? Where are you going?"

He avoided her gaze. "To see my brother in the western lands. It's time I learn about my other side. I should have learned about it long ago."

Kagome frowned. "When will you come back?"

He didn't answer her. He couldn't answer her. He didn't know if he could come back, if he could face her.

Kagome's heart sank as he remained silent, avoiding her eyes. He felt so guilty, she could see that, and that he could possibly leave her forever because of it made her soul cry out in pain. She did not want him to leave, did not want to be separated from him for even a day. He couldn't help what he didn't know, he hadn't had a chance to learn from his father and his brother had banished him when he was still too young to understand. As she understood it, he had mainly been raised among humans and for the most part tended to follow their customs.

"Inuyasha." He continued to avoid looking at her. "Inuyasha?" Still he looked away.

Irritated, she reached out and grabbed a hair tuft and pulled his head around. His eyebrows went up in surprise and he grunted in slight pain. "Inuyasha, would you look at me already?! You have nothing to feel guilty about! I don't think anyone can take responsibility for this. All of this was a series of events, a series of things that happened because they did. It's a bunch of what ifs and maybes that can't change what happened."

Inuyasha shook his head. He felt his heart lighten some. He could see what she was saying, she didn't blame him, but that still didn't change his mind. "That may be, but I still have to go Kagome."

She bit her lip, knowing now what she wanted but not sure if she had the guts. It would mean leaving her family, possibly being disowned by them. It would mean giving all her trust and herself into the care of someone else. But it would be her choice; she would not be forced into a life she didn't want.

With a sigh she closed her eyes and dredged up the courage before looking at him from beneath her lashes. "Then take me with you. Let me stay by your side."

Hope seemed to suffuse his features for a moment before his face shut down, and he looked away again. "No, I can't."

Distress hit Kagome at his refusal. She was losing him, he would leave her and she would be alone. There was no hiding from her family what had happened, the scars would be all they needed to see before they started asking uncomfortable questions. And she wouldn't be able to lie to them. She'd never been good a lying. "You don't want me?"

He squeezed his eyes shut, his fists clenching in control. "I didn't say that. It's too dangerous where I'm going. And besides, my brother hates humans."

She bit her lip, her fingers curling about the haori as she looked down at it. If only she knew more about his brother and demon society. Kouga's words to her about demon mating customs suddenly surfaced. She needed him to understand she trusted him to protect her, and this seemed the best way. Inuyasha may not know the intricacies of it, but instinct may be all he needed to read the physical signals. She didn't hesitate now. She had made her choice long ago. She was only taking the next step sooner than she had first planned.

Ears swivelled in her direction as Inuyasha heard the rustle of material and creek of floor boards. There was silence for a moment and then she called his name quietly; the thick tone of her voice made him curious and he peeked at her out of the corner of his eye. What he saw had the blood rushing from his head to his groin instantly. He couldn't help but turn his whole head to take her form in completely.

She lay on her back, her legs curled under and to the side, hips slightly tilted toward him. Her ink black hair tumbled around her shoulder to the floor as she watched him with darkened eyes, her face serene even asshe watched him intently, openly, exposing her soul like she did her body. The haori still adorned her, her hands clutching it closed. She let go of it and raised her hands above her head, letting it fall open.

Inuyasha felt his mouth go dry at the sight of the pale skin. One breast was exposed, the pink nipple already pebble tight while the other remained teasingly hidden from him, still partially covered by the red material. His eyes were drawn down the pale flesh that was now tingeing red under his inspection. He came to the triangle of black curls, the bottom of the cloth curled around a thigh and between the two, only giving a peek. His breath caught in his throat.

He didn't know why, but the position she was in was extremely arousing to him. He didn't dare move a muscle for fear of losing control and ravaging her like Kouga had tried to do.

Kagome shivered at the devouring look in his amber eyes as they traversed her body, taking in what she offered. She felt a moment of fear, remembering that look in Kouga's eyes, but quickly stamped it down. This was Inuyasha. He would never hurt her.

Her voice was thick and husky as she spoke. "I've chosen. I want you as protector and husband. You are my alpha male, my only male. I will have no other but you. I will die alone if not with you. The question is, am I your female? You fought for me, tried to protect me, and for the most part, you succeeded. Do you want me? Do you need me like I need you?"

His heart filled too nearly over flowing at her words and what she willingly offered. His breathing was already shallow, his erection straining against his clothing. It took great effort on his part to remain where he was instead of covering her body with his like he wanted to.

His voice sounded strained and chocked as he responded. "You understand what you're doing? You understand the danger you'll be in as my mate, the life you'll be leading with me?"

She nodded, her gaze connected with his. "As long as I can stay by your side, Inuyasha, I'll be happy."

With a groan Inuyasha was on top of her, nuzzling her neck and running love bites along her jaw. "Mine, my mate, my Kagome," he murmured feverishly. His hand pushed the haori from her waist before clamping onto her hip possessively. "I chose you the day I met you. You were my alpha female then, but I didn't know how you felt, I didn't know if you'd want to be a hanyou's wife." His mouth moved along her skin to her breathless lips and he took them with his, searing her taste into his memory as his was seared into hers.

Kagome's head swam as she uncurled her legs, twining them with his. Though he drank from her mouth and nipped at her skin as if he were a starving man, he was gentle, his caresses encouraging, not demanding. He bit at her bottom lip, tugging it teasingly. He took advantage of her startled gasp, slipping his tongue in and sliding it against hers, causing her to shudder at the foreign texture. She instinctively surged hers against his, exploring him, trying to learn everything about him in that one kiss.

Her hands moved to his back, seeking to take pleasure in and give pleasure to her chosen. His hair was silky in her hands as they wandered up his back. She could feel his muscles flex beneath his shirt as he moved above her and wished the cloth were gone. She was distracted momentarily as a hand found her breast, his mouth continuing to search hers as his hand massaged the globe of flesh, careful of his claws. A finger brushed lightly over her nipple, her back arching toward it, searching for the touch again even as her hands continued their migration.

His hair fell to the side, creating a curtain as she continued her movement to the top of his head where her goals lay in wait. Doing what she had always dreamed of but never had the guts to try; Kagome took hold of the two white triangles and began to rub them between thumb and finger.

Inuyasha faltered at the feel of her fingers on his ears, her thumb massaging the inside as her fingers mused with the fur. She hit a particularly sensitive spot sending a jolt of pleasure through him, causing him to groan, bucking against her before crushing her startled self to him. Wrenching his mouth from hers, he latched onto her shoulder and began to suck on her skin with bruising force, his tongue bathing it soothingly even as he continued. She cried out at the sensation, her hands tumbling from his ears and into his hair, holding his head to her as she moaned beneath him.

"Inu…yasha…" Her voice husky and eyes cloudy as she murmured her lovers name.

His ears twitched at the sound of his name and the need in the voice that spoke it. His mouth moved from the mark he had made, sliding along her collar bone to the valley between her breasts, trying to taste all of her. He found the scent of the wolf there and with a growl, quickly cleaned it from her, his tongue moving over where he'd been; intently covering the demon wolfs scent with his own.

Kagome writhed and panted as he lapped at her breasts. When he took one into his mouth and began to suckle on the nipple, she couldn't help but cry out and keen as he changed pressure, arching against him in encouragement. Her legs moved restlessly against his, her hips undulating unconsciously beneath, obtaining an equally unconscious grinding of his arousal against her thigh.

He followed the scent of the wolf, cleaning it from her skin as he moved down her body. He held her hips still to stop her writhing, but her flesh continued to shiver at his touch and the caress of his breath. He finally reached the curls hiding her wet core from him. The scent that surrounded him was Kagome's, only heady with arousal. He was drawn to it and with an excited growl; he pressed her thighs wide allowing him to access the place his instincts screamed he belonged.

His mouth latched on to her, nuzzling the curls aside and running his tongue along her slit in an excruciatingly slow manner that had Kagome squirming and gasping out his name between pants. Her hands found his ears again, eliciting a growl of content approval that vibrated against the nub of flesh his tongue had found. She cried out at the sensation, bucking against him as the pressure that had begun to build at his first touch intensified. She felt light, her mind dazed as it focused on her body only, intent on the sensations of his mouth as it sucked and lapped at her, surging into her and out again in a maddening rhythm.

Her body was hot and damp, her mind frenzied as the pressure built higher, her abdomen tightening and fluttering until finally it let go. She was unprepared for her body's reaction, the pleasure was incredible, but the convulsions and clenching of muscles frightened her some. A mix of cries left her, whimpers of fear and cries of satisfaction drawing a calming rumble from Inuyasha as he drank the nectar from her release, enjoying the taste of her as well as the satisfaction at removing all traces of the wolf from his mate.

He pulled back from her, quickly shrugging out of his shirt and pants while she recovered. Her glazed eyes watched him as he moved; he could feel them on him but didn't feel self-conscious. He let her look for a few moments, take him in before he reached for her hips, instinct leading him to turn her over, take her as his dog demon blood demanded. Her hands gripped his, stilling him. He looked up into her eyes, a low growl rumbling in his chest as he tried to hold back. He saw discomfort and a little fear peeking out from behind the desire. He did not like that look.

"Another way," she whispered, "at least this first time."

He nodded, his hands shifting up to take hold and pull her up. The haori finally slipped from her arms, the red material pooling behind her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, their eyes clashing. He held her in his lap for a moment, the two revelling in the feel of flesh sliding against flesh, her nipples grazing his chest, his fingers pressed into the small of her back.

His hands shifted over her rounded behind to rest on the underside. He gripped her and lifted her, spreading her for him, rubbing himself against her swollen folds. His lids fluttered as her slick juices spread over him. She whimpering at the contact, unconsciously struggling to get closer, her hips undulating against him causing a friction that had him groaning, but still he held back.

"Please…." Her voice was breathy, insubstantial.

She took his bottom lip between hers, sucking and nibbling at it before releasing it, her eyes fluttering to his not unaffected gaze. He dipped his mouth to hers, his tongue surging in once against hers before he left, nuzzling her chin up to lick at her neck, her earlobe and then latch onto her throat. He wanted her more than anything he had ever wanted before, and he knew she felt the same. She was his and he was hers.

He shifted her, lifting her above him before slowly lowering her, guiding her onto him. She felt him press against her entrance and dug her nails into his back as he slowly lowered her, filled her. She tried to relax; her slick walls stretched and gave way to let him in, the pressure building, until he came to her barrier. His attention on her neck intensified, she felt his teeth scrap across her skin, and then he pulled her down the rest of the way, quickly and suddenly, immersing himself in her.

She cried out, his name fluttering from her lips at the sudden pain, her head bowing to rest on his shoulder as she clung to him. It had surprised her; she had heard whispers of it hurting the first time for a woman, that it proved her purity. She felt relief fill her as she realised the wolf had not damaged her in anyway, that she was still intact for Inuyasha.

He licked at her neck, not liking the smell of her blood that came with the taking of her virginity, nor the tenseness of her muscles. He quickly rearranged her legs around his waist before his hands moved to her back, rubbing her reassuringly, trying to get her to relax. She was so tight and slick, he wanted to start moving right away, but held back until he felt her body had accepted him inside of her. It was only when she stopped gripping him that he started to move.

They fell into rhythm with one another. At first not very well, a token of inexperience, but soon they were rocking steadily, their slick skin running together, arms holding each other close. They started off slow, eyes locked, breaths catching and gasping until it became too intense. Kagome's legs locked around him, using his waist as leverage while his hands on her bottom and hips helped lift her for deeper thrusts. The tempo increased, the pressure in both escalating as skin slid over skin, tongue against tongue, body into body.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome went over the edge first, her head falling back as she stared blindly at the ceiling. Her body clenched and rippled around his, drawing a growled groan from him as he thrust into her for a final time, impaling her once more before his seed entered her. He claimed her mouth again as his orgasm wracked his body, searing her, binding her to him.

"Kagome," he murmured against her lips once only tremors remained, "I love you; you know that, don't you? I cherish you; even now my body still needs you." She shivered at his words. He was still hard inside of her and he knew he would have to take her again soon. "I don't know if this is enough for the demon world, but for the human side, I will do what is right by you. We will marry before we leave."

Her lips brushed his as they stretched into the smile that lit him up inside. He couldn't imagine being away from it, from her, for a day.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." Emotion filled her voice. "I trust you with my heart and body. It will make my family happy to see, but I am yours whether anyone else recognises it or not." She felt content, her body going lax, her limb's heavy.

Inuyasha laid her back on the pallet covered by the haori, his body shifting in hers and eliciting a hiss of pleasure from his still sensitised mate. He began to move again, beginning the dance anew, slow and worshipful until she was crying out, the tremors running through her once again, her muscles clenching and pulling him deeper as he surged into her. He arched back with a growl, emptying his seed into her womb once again before collapsing onto her. Her arms went around him, holding him close for a time, his head resting in the crook of her neck. Finally he rolled from her, removing himself from inside her. He drew her close to him, spooning her and wrapping his arms around her.

His blood still wanted her, his body pressed against hers left no delusion of it being otherwise, but he could sense her need for a rest. She'd had a long day and it would be an even longer night if he had his way. But first, he would let her sleep.

She was bone tired now, her body slick with sweat and heavy as a sand bag. She needed to rest and was happy her hanyou recognised that. She had almost fallen to sleep when a thought struck her, her eyes shooting open and her body tensing, instantly alerting Inuyasha to her distress.

"Kagome? What is it, koi?"

"My Obaa-san! The wolf said she was alive still, but she wasn't here when I arrived." She turned her head to look into his eyes. "We need to find her!"

His hand moved over her stomach reassuringly, a smirk lifting the corner of his mouth. "Relax, Kagome, I found her on my way here. She's with Shippo. We'll pick them up in the morning. Just rest now. Though, if you can't fall asleep, I'd be happy to help relax you." His eyes held a wicked gleam at the tease.

Kagome glowered and hit him playfully on the arm. "I don't think I could handle you again so soon." She frowned, momentarily concentrating on state of her body. "It was my first time and…I do hurt a little now."

He continued to run his hand over her stomach as he kissed her forehead. "Rest then, koi, and I will try to control myself."

He shifted their cooling bodies and brought the discarded haori out, draping it over them. She was soon asleep while he remained awake, his head resting on his hand, propping himself on his elbow as he watched her. He moved strands of hair from her face, a tenderness never shown before relaxing his face. He didn't anticipate things being easy for them, some humans would not approve of their joining, and still more demons would want them both dead. She understood this, she was too intelligent not to, and still she had chosen to stay by his side.

She would have to learn to defend herself, though he would forever be by her side to protect her. It was too dangerous a journey to his brother's lands for him to risk the chance of something happening to him and she being left undefended. He could sense potential in her, she was already strong willed and her relation to a miko suggested she may have latent abilities. At the very least she could be trained to sense a demon's presence.

For now though, he chose not to think to deeply on the matter. They were together and safe. He rested his head behind hers, taking in the scent of her hair, allowing his body to relax at its calming effect. He tucked her closer, a murmur passing her lips at the shift before she fell still again. Soon he would wake her, but for now he would rest, his mind salved by her presence.

O0O0O0O

A/N: Well, that's the end. It's open for a continuation I suppose. If I wanted I could continue it, but I'm not sure that I will. I'm working on other things right now. Thanks for the reviews. OO Please review and let me know what you thought of my first fanfiction. I originally wrote and posted this else where back in July/August.Thanks!

I recently did a line drawing for this chapter. You can find it here: www. devientart. com/ view/ 10266806/

Just remove the spaces. 

I've also done some art for Numisma's Movie House Hanyou, so maybe check that out if you're interested.


End file.
